Question: If $\tan \theta = 4,$ then find $\tan 3 \theta.$
Solution: From the triple angle formula,
\[\tan 3 \theta = \frac{3 \tan \theta - \tan^3 \theta}{1 - 3 \tan^2 \theta} = \frac{3 \cdot 4 - 4^3}{1 - 3 \cdot 4^2} = \boxed{\frac{52}{47}}.\]